Disney Advetures with the Carolina Crew
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Jeff is forced to go to Disney with his girlfriend and The Carolina Crew. Will he find himself amused or is Tigger going to be giving him problems when it comes to little Zay? Two Shot! Jeff/OC, Matt/OC, Shannon/OC.
1. Jeff's fist and Tiggers head

**A/N- I am sorry that I keep lying and saying I am not going to put anything up…but this is my Disney version… This is for you Mack! It is only two chapters short but I think she will like it a bit. Well I mean who would not want to see Shannon beat the shit out of Tigger? I know I would pay money to see that! Well this is part one out of two. Review, enjoy, love me and bask in my glory. Just kidding! Well about the last part! Well go to my page and vote! Much love! Hattress!**

**I do not own Disney nor the wrestlers but the girls I do.**

* * *

I can't believe she made me go, and not even by myself, she convinced my brother, his girlfriend, my best friend and his girlfriend to come along for the trip as well. It's not like I don't enjoy being with my girlfriend and the Carolina Crew, but here of all places? In the one place where there are so many people around and not only teens and adults but the majority here are kids under the age of 10. Plus this is not romantic…at least for our third anniversary I thought we could go to a secluded island and be alone, but no she wanted to come here.

There are some reason I could understand why she would want to come here. I know it is hard for her to have a normal boyfriend and all so I guess you can say I this was on of her guilt trips that got me into this. What can I say, I may not get the secluded island and all but waking up to her makes it all better…even if she falls asleep with Mickey ears on her head. But one week I'm stuck in this happy hell, one week with no one but my friends and my girl. One week of fans all around (not that I mind much on that part.) One week in Disney World. I'm in the happiest on earth and yet I don't know if I should Swanton on Mickey or a twist of fate on Goofy.

Just last night Zay dragged me to stay in Magic Kingdom until three in the morning! Heh, I really shouldn't be complaining since it was kind of nice. No one was around and I felt like a love sick puppy dog teenager on all the rides that required is to be in the dark. I'm actually hoping that there were no cameras in the 'Small World' ride. Hey! No one was around and the girl was a huge Hardy fan, so she let us go on a couple of times…and we even got stuck a couple of time…thanks to me of coarse.

But I swear sometimes…I think my girlfriend thinks she is a Disney Princess that has fairy godmothers and shit…and as sad as it is I have to say she looks very attractive in a Cinderella dress, and the crown to go along with it. Does that make me sound like a creeper?

"Baby?" Zay's voice pulled me from deep thought from our previous night in small world. Her hand clenched onto mine in excitement, it was so hard for me not to be excited with her. She dragged me along the long ass line that sat in front of us…this is what I hate the most about lines…you actually have to wait for them. I keep telling her though that maybe if you said our name we can get on the rides faster, but nooo she wanted to wait on the lines like everyone else…and she wonders why I can get impatient.

"Baby, why don't we just say who we are…I bet we can go on the ride faster." That whiney tone I hate to even hear come from my own mouth crawled out of my throat. Zay stared me down with her cold aqua gaze. Over the years I have just learned never to underestimate her...ever…or it means the dog house for you.

"Look love, I know this is making you crazy, but this is what everyone else does." She laughed with that accent that only I adore.

"Jeff lighten' up bro, you are in the happiest place on earth, what's your deal?" Shannon joked, wrapping his pint sized girlfriend Teagon closer to his body.

I don't know where he is getting this lighten' up bull shit because just yesterday when we all went out to eat in the buffet in Magic Kingdom, one of the people dressed up as Tigger started hitting on out girls. Let's just say that Shannon exactly all that happy at that moment. I didn't know if he was going to do a twist of fate or something to make sure Tigger would never bounce again.

"Bro, I'm confused are you the same guy who tried to kill the bouncing tiger last night?" I laughed. I'm here I might as well join in on the fun, and making fun of Shannon always puts me in a good mood.

"Hey, no one hits on my girl and gets away with it…even if he was dressed up in some fuckin' costume." He puffed his chest up like he always does when he gets defensive and mad.

"You're such an ass; you need to learn how to not get jealous doll face." Teagon laughed, winding her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Sometimes I think it is weird that I dated her when I see them two together.

Finally the fuckin' line moved and we were on out way. I held my sun glasses close to my face and my hat on my head. It's a good thing hardly anyone recognizes us. Zay's grips onto my arm like a child, with her blond hair, lime/black streaks and the topper of the cake…her Belle crown she got when we ate lunch with the princesses. Teagon got one as well, and so did Nine (Matt's Chick)

"Love, thanks so much for all of this." She pushed herself onto her toes till her pixie-like face came close to my ear. This ride was dark as well, where were we? Pirates of the Caribbean?

"For what?" I whispered into her ear as we walked hand in hand.

"Bringin' me here cause I know this really isn't ya cup of tea." She gave me the puppy face in which I could not resist. How the fuck do you tell someone like her that you aren't having a good time? Then it hit me…this was her first time here…that's why she was so excited. I put on my best smile and fixed the crown on her head.

"Anything for you." I breathed, cupping her face into my hands, bringing her lips close to mine.

"Yo man, we are up!" Shannon called to us, and when I looked up Zay was gone from my arms and linking in-between the two girls.

"Well look at you pretty, pretty, pretty princesses." The pirate attendant licked his lips as out beauties were walking on the boat. My blood started to boil just as Zay shot me a warning glare at me. Too bad it was Matt who grabbed the guy first, and actually I was putting money on Shannon to snap.

"Do you want to say that again?" Matt gritted through clenched teeth holding the boy by his collar. Right now I am glad no one recognized him. If this got to the fans and even Vince, suspension would have been on our asses faster then a speeding bullet.

"N—no sorry sir." The boy stuttered as I held in my laughter walking past him. Nine was the one who glared at me after her boyfriend took a seat next to her.

"Hey, Matt control your girl, she is givin' me those eyes again." I laughed grabbing Zay by her waist. The boat moved and the ride was getting darker…I was liking it already.

"Babe," her voice did that small cracking sound she made when she is excited. "Do you think I am weird for getting excited because of this?" her face buried into the nook on my arm. I could never think she is weird.

"Never ever." I laughed into her nest of yellow hair, running my hand up and down her arm. The ride became darker when her lips started to become dangerously close to mine.

"Hey we are not having what happened last night repeated!" Shannon yelled, running all the fun. He didn't notice too much because Teagon and the Jack Sparrow doll were to busy entertaining him.

After the sly comment Zay cuddled close to my body entwining our fingers together. She was like that small little pixie…what is her name? Oh yeah Tinkerbelle. Zay is much prettier. Her lips snake onto mine once more, and I was the one to take it deeper, my hand reached the top of her already low cut shirt. So yeah, fuck off I felt my girlfriend up in a ride…we done much worse the night before.

My pixie smiled moving away from my grasps. Fuck Shannon, I was finally having fun and assface ruined it.

* * *

**Hahah oh Jeff!**


	2. Jack better back off

**So I am sick..and I wanna cry so here is some Disney! Much love!  
Go vote on ma page which one you want to see next!  
You all make me smile! hope you like this!  
Thanks loves!  
!Hattress! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the wrestlers!**

* * *

"So babe how do I look?" Zay cooed in my ear, sending every nerve in my body sizzle. Pounce that's all I wanted to do…but that was the problem. If she thought I had trouble coping with the fact that Mickey Mouse was hitting on her or the guys from the ride or Main Street she had another thought comin'. Her lips were painted hooker bright red, and the pirate outfit clung on her body like a glove. The white long sleeve falling off her shoulders, covering her tiny hands, the black and white jagged top that cut off just below her belly ring, and that damn skirt short on one side and getting longer at the bottom. The boots she wore were sexy as hell, and the dark eyeliner and red bandana were making me go crazy. If just seeing her like this was making me want to forget everything in the park and play dress up, then being at the park was going to be hell. All I have to say is Jack Sparrow better keep his fuckin' hands to himself.

"Do you really want to know my reaction?" I growled in her ear, bringing her waist closer to my body. Unlike her I didn't dress up for this little party. Jeans and a T-shirt is all I need to be happy and content.

"Well pet I don't think we have time for that now, but I got something for you." She jumped up like a kindergartner running for snack. I didn't know what she got me…actually I don't know if I want to know. Zay came running over to me with a large happy grin on her face.

"What is it sugar?" I gulped, slinking a arm around her waist. She bit her bottom lip, grabbing her ring with her bottom teeth. How in the hell can a man resist that? Can someone tell me? it wasn't till she pulled out the Mickey pirate ears that all sexual mood left my head.

"Zay I am not wearing that..." I groaned, taking the ears from her hand. This is what I get...an overexcited twenty-eight year old giving me ears a five year old would love

"Aw, doll come on you know you love it." she giggled, close enough in my ear to whisper. God damn her and her cuteness.

"Zay..." I warned, but her lips caught mine making every bone in my body want to melt. My hands grasped the edge of her small top, desperately trying to throw it off, but Zay had actual morals.

"Jeff, no." she muttered close to my lips. It was just then when the door bell rung. All I have to say is I fuckin' hate everyone who is with us right now.

Zay left my arms walking over to the door to see Matt,Nine, Teagon and Shannon all dressed up and smiling like they were five year olds as well. It sucks that I am the only one with some kind of brain here.

"Did we intrude on something?" Matt laughed peeking his head inside as if to see us in the heat of passion, or ma putting my clothes back on.

"No, bu--" I started to say , but Zay turned back to glare at me.

"Come on let's go. The party will be starting soon." Zay smiled grabbing my hand to drag me out.

That is when I saw it. The girls actually looked normal and were almost identical to Zay. Nine had on though a princess outfit in which I could see what my brother sees in her. The girl has got some nice curves in all the right places. As for Teagon she took the route Zay did and the red head was dressed up like a pirate.

As for the men...I thought I was going to kill them for even looking at me. Matt was semi normal dressing up in a pirate jersey with jeans, but the what the hell Shannon? He was dressed up like a disney princess...the dress, the crown, the whole bit. i can't believe I didn't have a fuckin' camera with me. This is the shit you only see on movies, and for once I am actually living it.

"You know what, I am not going to even ask Shannon." I shook my head, grasping onto my girlfriends waist. "Come on, let's go back to hell." I muttered.

Soon we found ourselves back in the park, and all I can say is that I want to kill myself even more. First off, as soon as we get into the park, girls are lining up to take pictures with Shannon dressed up in his Cinderella gig, and watchin' Teagon standing there angry and bull-shit.

"Come on babe!" Zay squealed, grabbing my arm to run me over to Jack Sparrow. Oh hell no, hells fuck no.

"Hello pretty girl." the faux Jack smiled holding out his hand for my pirate. Oh no, hell no. "Has a ship already called dibs on you?" he asked. Zay giggled nodding her head. I hoped he would stop, but no he didn't.

"Oh really, how much do you think it would be to get you on my ship?" he laughed, touching her in places that my hands felt they were itching to punch the man in costume.

"Hey, Jack, do that again and I swear you're not going to like me." I growled low so that only Zay and him could hear.

"Jeff!" she squealed, moving away from him. What? He was hitting on her...like fucking Tigger the night before. All I want to know is when this nightmare was going to stop.

She grabbed my arm, throwing Jack an apologetic look. What the hell, what the fuck was she doing. I was trying to protect her from a horrible guy and she is getting mad at me? What the fuck man.

"Zay, what the hell?" I growled.

"Jeff, he was kidding around, lighten' up love." her voice cracked, as she lowered it.

All I wanted to do was run away from everything and take her with me. I can't believe this is the way we were going to spend our anniversary.

"Zay babe..." I started, grabbing her by the arm. I didn't want her to be upset.

"Shh, look love." she whispered turning my attention to Cinderella's castle. Fireworks were going off, sending purple, pink, brown, gold, silver, blue spirals all around the glowing castle. I looked down seeing the pirates taking over the base of it, fighting.

"Zay.."

"Shh, look." she hushed me once more, wrapping her arms around my waist. I can't believe I am saying this but I think I am actually going to have a good time.

"Zay." I whispered once more. Her glassy aqua eyes finally shifted over to mine. A little bit of her green streak, falling into her face as she smiled. I plucked it behind her ear, bending down till our lips touched. "Happy Anniversary."

"You too babe." she giggled, turning till her body fully faced mine. Yeah I am so in love with this girl it hurts. "I love you too also love."

"You have no idea." I laughed lightly bending down so out lips met once more.

There are moments in your life when your girlfriend forces you to do things that you don't want to, and these are one of those moments. Hey it didn't matter to me...by the time this was over...I was going to have my pirate and princess party back at the hotel. Man I love my life.


End file.
